Twilight Mini Edition
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Watch as your favorite characters grow up before your very eyes. Watch as they grow, learn, fall in love, make mistakes.
1. Kindergarden

**Cullen Kids**

Bella 5

Alice 6

Emmett 8

**Hale Kids**

Rosalie 5

Jasper 7

**Swan Kid**

Edward 5

**Chapter One**: Bella's kindergarden

"Girl's, come on. Julie's going to be here to pick you up for school," Daddy said handing Alice her jacket and shoes.

"Daddy, is Rosalie and Edward going to be there?" I asked as he zipped my jacket up.

"Yes, they will be there. Emmett, come on. Get your jacket on," he called out to my brother. He was eight and tall. He ate enough for ten people. He ran downstairs and shoved his hands through me and Alice's hair.

"Bella, are you ready to meet the kindergarden monster?" he asked grinning.

Fear suddenly passed through me.

"Daddy, what monster?" I cried.

"Emmett, tell your sister that you are joking and that you're not funny," daddy said in his doctor's voice.

"I'm joking, but I can't say that I'm not funny. Cause, I am".

A car horn went off outside. I followed my older sister and brother outside. Daddy bent down and gave me and Alice a kiss on the cheek. He bent to give Emmett a kiss but was rejected.

"Dad, third graders don't get kisses, we high five," he said putting his hand up for dad to high five. Alice rolled her eyes and dragged me by the hand and into Esme's van.

Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were already seated in. Emmett climbed into the front seat. "Bella, look at my hair clips. Jasper says they're ugly but mommy says they make me look like a princess," Rosalie said. Her blonde hair was tied in two pigtails. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He's a dumb boy. What does he know?" I said.

"You guys, will love school. Milk, cookies, coloring and games," Alice explained listing off the things that would happen.

"Hi Bella," Edward said, quietly. He's always quiet in the morning.

"Kids, we're here," Julie announced.

We got out of the van in a noisy way. I looked up at the big, scary building and felt my heart race.

"I'm scared," I whispered to Edward and Rosalie.

"Me too," Edward said.

We all grabbed hands and followed Julie inside. Emmett, Jasper and Alice had already dashed off to the playground.

Inside the building was colorful and bright. I could see other kids with their parents.

One woman was standing outside a classroom with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, kids! Are you here for school?" she asked, still smiling. Me and Rosalie nodded but Edward didn't move.

"Okay, follow me," she said.

**Three hours later.**

"Alright kids, let's all put our coats on and wait for our parents," the teacher, Ms Mathers announced.

"Is Esme coming soon?" Edward asked, excited. Esme is my mommy.

"Yes, and she's bringing a surpirse," I said.

"Bella, Edward and Rosalie, your ride is here," she announced.

"Mommy!" I cried, throwing myself in her arms. She laughed and kissed my head. "Esme!" Rosalie cried hugging her tightly. Edward gave her a small hug and said, "School is fun".

"Are we going to go home?" I asked once she put me down.

"You are but I need to pick up your brother, sister and Jasper so you are going home with your father," she said to us. Rosalie and Edward's parent's don't come home until later so they have been staying at my house until supper since we were three. Jasper and Emmett always ignore us and play video games. Alice likes to dress us up. I like the pretty dresses but Rosalie and Edward don't.

"Let's watch TV," I said, turning the big flat screen on.

"Hey, there's a movie on!" Rosalie said. She changed the channel and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs came on.

**Who's POV should I do next? **


	2. Edward's Haircut

**Cullen Kids**

Bella 5

Alice 6

Emmett 8

**Hale Kids**

Rosalie 5

Jasper 7

**Swan Kid**

Edward 5

**EPOV**

Bella and Rosalie sat cross legged on the floor looking at a pile of hair clips. Alice had went into the room she shares with Bella saying she had home work.

"Edward, which bow makes me look pretty?" Bella asked in a squeaky voice.

"I like the blue one," I said. Bella squinted. "Me too, I told you he was going to pick blue, Rosalie," she said happily.

"Kids, who wants a snack?" Bella's mom said.

We went into the kitchen to see some sliced fruits.

"Can we have cookies?" Bella asked.

"No, I am making supper. We are having spaghetti," she said. Bella perked up and popped a piece of strawberry into her mouth.

We ate quickly and then hurried into the living room. But when we got there, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games.

"Emmett, we were playing that!" Bella cried.

"Too bad, go away, girls!" Jasper said not looking away from the TV.

"I'm a boy!" I screamed.

"Not with that hair," Emmett snickered, looking at me. "You should borrow one of Bella or Alice's hair clips. They have enough to share".

He was right. My hair was too long.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said heading upstairs, holding the railing.

"Is the girl going to cry?" Emmett said.

I walked into the bathroom. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked through the door.

"I'm fine," I said digging in the drawyers for what I was looking for. "I just need to pee".

"Okay," she said. I could hear her walking away.

I went to look in the mirror but, I was too short to see my reflection.

I took the scissors and made a snip at my hair. Oops, too much fell. Next time I'll cut less...

Well, it's done. There is a big pile of my hair on the floor now.

I heard voices coming.

"I think Edward is having trouble in the toilet," I heard Bella say.

"Edward, dear, are you alright?" Bella's mom asked.

"I am great! Look! I have boys' hair!" I cried throwing the door open, sneezing when a hair off my shoulder flew into my nose.

Bella and Rosalie's jaws dropped.

"Mommy, a lawn mower attacked his head!" Bella screamed.

"Do I look like a boy now?" I asked Bella's mom.

"What makes you think you didn't look like a boy?" she asked. Bella and Rosalie were still standing there with blank faces.

"Emmett said my hair makes me look like a girl, so I cut it off," I said, frowning.

"Oh. Edward. You were so handsom with your messy bronze hair," she said.

I beamed. Handsom. I was handsom. But now my hair was gone. Tears began to form.

"I'm not handsom anymore!" I cried.

Bella's mommy gave me a hug.

"You will always be handsom. You will be even more handsom after we take you to fix your hair," she said smiling, making me feel better.

"Mommy, what's WOAH, Edward, what did you do to your hair!" Alice screamed, startling Bella and Rosalie.

"Emmett told him he looked like a girl, so he cut his hair," Bella explained.

"He's going to be in trouble," she said.

"Yes he is," Esme said going downstairs.

"But what about my hair?" I asked.

"We will have it fixed tomorrow, after school," she said, and finished going downstair.

**Next chapter should be up later tonight.**


	3. Rosalie's Big Break

**Cullen Kids**

Bella 5

Alice 6

Emmett 8

**Hale Kids**

Rosalie 5

Jasper 7

**Swan Kid**

Edward 5

**RPOV**

I was sitting on the slide with Bella and Alice laughing about school today. Bella's mommy, Esme was cutting Edward's hair.

"I had trouble writting my "b"s in class today," I said.

"I had touble with big "A" yesterday," Bella said.

"You two have it easy," Alice said. "First grade is no joke! We need to write full words, do math andf sing the national anthem!"

Bella gulped.

"Oh, don't worry, you to have high I-Pu's (**IQs**)" Alice said happily.

I stood up and touched Bella's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it," I screamed, taking off across the play ground. Bella ran after me and Alice. We wove around the playground.

"You can't catch me!" I cried, going to run off the slidding pole but missing and falling down to the ground. I heard a loud crack as I hit the ground.

Four a second, time sat still and then... the pain hit.

My leg hurt so bad. It hurt!

"OWWW! HELP! OWWWWW!" I screamed, tears pouring.

Everything seemed to be moving slower.

Esme ran out and looked at my leg. She had a phone in her hand.

I could feel her rubbing my back as I cried. Soon, two big men showed up and put me on a bed with wheels. Everyone around me had different faces. Bella and Alice were both crying. Emmett and Jasper were talking to them, but they both look scared.

Emmett was scared. If he was scared, then this was bad!

They put me in the back of an ambulance and put a tube in my arm.

Esme held my hand until they took me into a room where they took a picture of my leg.

I was brought to a room with Esme while they put a cast on my leg. They told me and Esme a bunch of things I would have to do once I got home.

I would have to wear this cast and take baths with a bag on my leg.

When they let us go, it was dark and I was sleepy. My leg still hurt. When we got back to Esme's my mommy and daddy were so happy to see me.

"I just want to go to sleep," I said yawning. My daddy nodded and picked me up.

Jasper looked at me and said, "You can play my video games tomorrow, OK," he said but, I was already falling asleep.

**Who's POV should we have for the next chapter. **


	4. Carlisle's Study Part 1

**Cullen Kids**

Bella 5

Alice 6

Emmett 8

**Hale Kids**

Rosalie 5

Jasper 7

**Swan Kid**

Edward 5

**By popular demand, we have Jasper's POV.**

**JPOV**

"Emmett, wait up!" I cried as we ran outside for recess.

"Hey Jazzie, what's up?" he asked smiling.

"My mom felt bad about all the attention Rosalie got when she broke her leg, so she bought me the latest Wrestling games to make up for it," I told him, beaming. His eyes widened, "Seriously, that's awesome!"

"I know, do you think your mom will let us play a few after school?" I asked.

"Oh, she should be fine as long as tiny tots don't claim the TV first," he said rolling his. I rolled my eyes too.

"Rosalie's cast is coming off today. It's why she's not here today. She will be at your house before we get there," I told him.

"Maybe my dad will let us play in his study," he said, grinning.

"But he never lets us in there," I said.

"We'll ask when we get home," he said, happliy.

**After School**

Rosalie was sitting on the sofa with her leg propped. And she was watching TV. Bella and Alice would soon join her.

"Why are you sitting like that? I though your leg was better?" I asked, worried that something had gone wrong and my baby sister would have trouble walking.

Esme walked in and patted my shoulder. "She's fine. She fist has to take it slow and give the leg a little bit more rest. Her leg is tired from not being used for a while, so it's a bit weak," she explained.

"Ok," I said.

Emmett bounded in and stopped beside me.

"Mom, can we play Jazz's new games?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The TV's already taken".

"Oh, we understand, don't we Jazz?" he said, confussing me.

"We do?" I asked. He hit my back.

"Oh, yeah, we do. We understand," I said, watchiong Emmett's face encouraging me to go on.

"We'll be upstairs," I said, following him upstairs.

He laughed. "Good job. Now, let's play video games," he said happily.

The TV was already used, so what did he have in mind. I kept my mouth closed and followed as we apporached Carlisle's study.

"What are you doing? We can't go in there," I said.

"Jazz, they can't stop us. No ones around. They won't even know we're here," he said smiling evily.

"B-but we could get in trouble," I said.

"Jasper, Jasper Jasper. Are you a big boy or a tiny tot. Because, the rest of the tiny tots are down stairs watching a princess movie," he said.

"I am not a tiny tot!" I screamed, feeling slightly sorry for poor Edward.

"Well then, let's go," he said opening the door and pushing me in first.

Once we were in and had hooded the Wii from Emmett's room up, we bagan to play.

It was so much fun. And for the first time, I was actually winning.

I had beat Emmett at four games and was one fire. Emmett was getting madder and madder. And the madder her got, the worse he played. I laughed as he began getting redder and redder.

"Oh yeah, you think it's funny. How about this?" he said, pinning me to the ground and rubbing at my head with his knuckles.

I tried to do the same but he was to fast. In my struggle to rub his head one of us kicked an end table and the lamp went crashing to the floor with a loud crash.

We were doomed.

**Next Chapter will be Emmett's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cullen Kids**

Bella 5

Alice 6

Emmett 8

**Hale Kids**

Rosalie 5

Jasper 7

**Swan Kid**

Edward 5

**By popular demand, we have Jasper's POV.**

**EmPOV**

Jasper was pacing back and forth. His eyes wide with fear and tears. We were going to be caught.

"Maybe wer can buy a new one before they even notice," I suggested. He shook my head.

"We are only allowed to leave the house with an adult. Don't you think your mom will want to know why we are going to buy a lamp, which we don't even have the money for?" he asked.

I was about to say something when we heard my mom calling up the stairs.

"Emmett, Jasper? Did I hear something breaking?" she asked.

"No," we both said, at the same time.

But, it was too late.

Mom was already opening the door.

"Hi mommy," I said smiling.

"Hmm, looks like you broke something," she said.

I knew we were in trouble so I said the first thing I could think of.

"I love you, mommy".

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Me, Rosalie and Edward we sitting in the classroom. I was drawing a pretty picture because I was already finished tracing the shapes. Edward was almost done and Rosalie was not.

The teacher came over and smiled.

"Bella, why aren't you working?" she asked in a cheery voice.

I smiled and showed her my paper. "I'm already finished. It was easy," I said.

"Really, it's only been five minutes. Could you come with me, Bella?"

**Later**

The teacher took me to a room where a woman did puzzles with me for the rest of the morning. It was fun.

We played with blocks, looked at pictures. She asked me questions and then when lunch time came, she picked up the phone and sent me away.

I went out to the playground and quickly found Edward and Rosalie. Alice played on a different playground.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

I told them and then we began to play.

When we got back inside, the teacher was standing with the question lady and mommy.

"Bella, could you come with us?" she asked.

Mommy took my hand and led me back to the office.

We sat down and mommy looked like she wanted to cry. She opened her mouth and said.

"Bella, honey, how would you like to join your sister, in the first grade?"

I was surpised. First grade meant older kids, cooler things and the big kid playground!

"YES! Mommy! Yes!"

Everyone laughed.

OK.

I couldn't wait to see what Alice was going to say.

**Sorry, short chapter. Don't worry. More soon.**


	6. First Grade

**Cullen Kids**

Bella 5

Alice 6

Emmett 8

**Hale Kids**

Rosalie 5

Jasper 7

**Swan Kid**

Edward 5

**APOV**

Bella, in my class. This was going to be wierd.

When we got to the school, Bella was scared. She gripped my hand really tight.

"You'll be fine," I said to her.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"They will like you," I said to her.

Once we got in the classroom, Bella loosened her grip a little bit.

"Who's this?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Lauren," I said. I knew I had to be nice to her but she was never nice.

"Oh, a kindergarden baby. What are you doing here, baby? Did you lose your mommy?" Lauren sneered.

"Stop that! She's in our class now," I said.

"Oh, the baby wants to be a big girl now. That's so cute! Isn't that cute, Jessica?" she asked the girl beside her.

"Yes, it is," she said simply.

Mrs. Brown our teacher walked in and smiled at Bella.

"Hello, Isabella. Welcome to grade one," she said to Bella.

"It's Bella," she said, quietly.

We sat down and started our morning.

Bella did really good in class. She was having a good day. Even in gym.

We went outside after school and met Edward and Rosalie.

"What was it like, Bella?" Edward asked her.

She smiled and told them everything we did today.

When Mommy came, she got us in the car. I noticed Emmett and Jasper weren't with us.

"Where is Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

"You mean where _are _Emmett and Jasper. And your father picked them up to take them to a store to buy me a new lamp".

Edward and Rosalie were thumb wrestling. I couldn't tell who was winning, I just knew they both looked mad.

"Mommy, first grade is fun," Bella said smiling.

When we got home, daddies car was already there. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the front step.

"Hi Jasper," I said to him, smiling.

"What about me Alice, I'm your brother," Emmett said.

"And..." I said grinning evilly.

"Oh, it's on," he said and then began to run towards me.

"NO!" I screamed running towards the swing set. But, I tripped and was soon being tickled by Emmett.

I could hear Bella and Rosalie laughing and Edward was gone inside already.

"I give, I give!" I screamed, until he finally let me up.

**Last day of school in the next chapter**


	7. Last Day of School short

**BPOV**

I woke up before my alarm clock and shook Alice awake. She bounced out of bed with a huge smile on her face. We ran out the door just in time to meet Emmett as he came out of his room. We were all smiling huge smiles.

We ran into mom and dad's room and jumped up onto the bed.

"It's the last day of school!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

Mom and dad smiled and said, "Yes, Bella. Now, everyone go get dressed and we will drive you guys to school to pick up your report cards".

I ran down the hall with Alice following behind me.

We put on the outfit mom picked out for us and brushed our hair.

In the car, we sang the whole way.

"Mommy, why didn't we stop to pick up Rosalie, Jasper and Edward?" I asked, wondering.

Mommy looked back and said, "They left early to go to Chicago. For a family reunion. Remember, the Hales' and Swans' are cousins".

I frowned. I missed them already. Rosalie was fun and Edward could always make me laugh.

At the school, Emmett went to his classroom with his friends and I followed Alice to our classroom.

The teacher smiled as she waited for everyone to come into the classroom. Once the whole class was there, she said,

"Okay, I know you all want to start you summer, so, come get your report cards and enjoy your summer," she said holding out papers to us.

"Look, Bella, I got all As!" Alice said. I looked at my paper and saw I did too.

I was so happy that I hugged Alice and cheered.

We ran outside and gave our report cards to mom. She smiled and hugged us once she read our grades.

"I am so proud of you guys, this is great. My three smart children!" she announced.

Alice looked at the backseat and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Emmett, mommy?"

Emmett was sitting in the back seat sulking. "I got Bs and Cs," he whined.

Once we got home, daddy was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. All our suit cases were packed and in the middle of the living room. Daddy was smiling a really big smile.

"Dad, where are we going?" Emmett asked, looking at the packed bags.

"I will give you a hint. What is the happiest place on earth?" he asked.

"Disney world?" I guessed.

"That's right Bella, we are going to Disney world. Tonight!" daddy cried. "Our plan leaves in two hours, everyone take a bag and get in the car!"

**next chapter, Disney world. Too much junk food and someone gets lost.**


	8. Disney world Worried Sick

**APOV**

DISNEYWORLD! I couldn't believe, we were acually in Disney world. I stood with Bella and mommy in our room. It was disney princess room. Our beds had the frame of a princess castle. Bella was happy and so was I. We looked out the windows and we could see the whole theme park. All the rides and the people and the amazing buildings. It was like a dream. The place was magical.

I grabbed Bella hand and pointed. "Look! It's Cindrella's castle!" I squealed. Bella began jumpign up and down.

"Mommy, can we go! Can we!" I begged. She nodded and said, "Fine, let me just go tell your father where we are going. But, before we go, I want to make one thing clear".

Me and Bella nodded. If anything just to get us outside faster.

"If you get lost, go to a ride attendant, a police officer or a security gaurd," she said in a serious tone.

"Yes mom," Bella and I agreed in a monotone.

We took a tour of Cinderella's palace and we rode the carpets of Aladan. We even rode the mad tea ride. It was awesome. At one point I was walking the Bella and mommy when I saw a quarter. I bent down to pick it up. I stood up and dusted myself off but mommy and Bella were gone.

"Mommy, Bella?" I called. I began looking around, but I couldn't find them. Tear began to pour and my legs felt jiggly and wierd. "MOMMY!" I cried. I tried to remember what mommy had said to us this morning.

I smiled when I saw a familiar face.

"Tinkerbelle!" I screamed. **(I had to do it)**

I ran over to her and told her how I was lost. She took me to a phone and called mommy.

She sat and waited with me until Mommy finally came. When I saw her, my heart skipped a beat.

"MOMMY!" I squealed and threw myself into her arms.

"Alice, you had me scared to death! What happened?" she siad, her eyes filled with tears.

"I picked up a quarter and then you were gone," I sobbed. I was hugging mommy when her phone rang.

She picked up and smiled. "I found her... yeah, she's fine...OK...WHAT?... both of them... OK, we'll be there in a minute," she said before hanging up.

"Mommy," I asked.

"We're going back to the hotel," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, your father messed up," she said talking my hand and holding it tight.

**BPOV, (while Esme was searching for Alice)**

I don't know what was happening. Once minute, Alice was with us and then she was gone. Mommy very quickly dropped me off with daddy and then ran out. But not before I saw a tear drop from her eye.

"Daddy," I cried. "Where's Alice? Is she OK?" I asked.

"She is fine. I know she is," he said putting a smile on his face.

"Ok," I said slowly. Me and Emmett kept pacing back and forth across the room. He was worried but trying to hide it.

"I have an idea, let's go get a treat to calm us down" Daddy said.

We went out to a stand and got some cotton candy. That was yummy. And were the hot dogs, the fries, the ice cream, more cotton candy and two burgurs. I don't even know what Emmett and daddy had to eat. That was what I ate. I was just drinking some pop when my tummy began to hurt.

I walked over to daddy.

"My tummy hurts," I said and then I threw up.

Daddy quickly picked me up and carried me to a garbage. I finished and looked back to see that Emmett looked pale.

"Dad, I don't feel so good either," he said before leaning over the same garbage and throwing up.

Daddy took both of us back to the hotel room and put us in the bathroom. We took turns sharing the toilet.

I heard daddy whisper to mommy that it was going to be a long night.

**Wow, long chapter. Next chapter up soon.**


	9. Disney World

**EmPOV**

I woke up beisde the toilet. Bella was sleeping quietly beside me. She looked cold, so I took my blanket around her. I picked her up and half dragged her to my bed and tucked her in. I crawled in and went to sleep. My stomach felt better already.

We wook up in the morning to find dad sitting up in bed watching us carefully.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me when he noticed I was up.

"My throats a bit sore but my stomach feels better," I said smiling. He nodded and said, "Do you want breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

Bella woke up and sat up.

"Hi princess, how are you feeling?" dad asked her.

She frowned. "My tummy doesn't hurt," she said.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked. Bella frowned. "No, but can I have some water or juice?" she said.

That actually sound really good right now. "Me too, dad," I said. He walked over to the fridge and got a couple bottles of powerade.

"This will help you guys get back some of what you lost last night," he said handing the bottles to us. Bella took a big gulp.

"Small sips, sweetie. You just spend most of the night throwing up, you might upset it more," he said.

"Dad, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I have an idea, I'm going to get Alice and then, I have a suprise," he said leaving the room.

Later, I was walking with dad and my sisters through Disney world. Alice clutched dad's hand and refused to let go of Bella.

Soon, we come to a sign with the characters from Monster Inc.

It was a virtual comedy act. It was hilarious. Halfway through, we ordered some food. Alice order a full meal while Bella and I just ordered a plate of fries, for the two of us. And we didn't even finish it, Alice did.

We went back to the hotel after the show. I was so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open and Bella was already asleep. But Alice, was chatting away, talking about her time with Tinkerbelle. I yawned and just pretended I was listening. I wish dad could have carried both of us. Then, I could fall asleep and not have to hear this story for a tenth time today.

When we got to the hotel, I fell into an extremly deep sleep. I was too tired to even say good night to dad.

**Next Chapter, will be in Forks.**


	10. Jasper likes Hannah Montana

**RPOV**

"Come on, daddy. Turn around," I said to my father. After a while of convincing my dad to dress up for me, he finally caved. I had put a nice dress on him and did his make up. He was bright red and he didn't have any blush on yet.

I smiled when he turned around and posed like a told him to. "Jasper, he's ready for you to take a picture," I called out to Jasper who ran in and snapped the picture. Daddy turned pale.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked watching him. He smiled and scooped me up.

"I'm fine, pumpkin," he said smiling.

He was about to say something when I looked at my digital watch and saw it was time for Hannah Montana.

"Jasper, Hannah Montnana's on!" I called upstairs. He ran downstairs and shushed me.

"Would you be quiet? Someone outside might hear you!" he said in a quiet tone. I knew he was whispering because he was paranoid. he didn't want anyone to know that he watched Hannah Montana. Especially Emmett. Emmett would probably tease him for hours. But he loved the show and watched it with or without me. He tried to always watch it with me so that if someone walked in, he could tell them that mommy made him watch it with me.

We sat down and the show started. When the theme song came on me and Jasper got up and started singing and dancing to the theme song. We both had sparkly microphones. When it was over I noticed dad stand by the door with a video camera. I kept dancing and didn't even tell Jasper they were there.

A few hours later Edward came over with his mommy and took me out for ice cream.

There was only two days until Bella, Alice and Emmett came home so I was excited. Me and Edward were going into the first grade and Bella and Alice were going into the second grade.

"Do you think Bella and Alice will like second grade?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"They will".

When we got back to my house, my daddy asked Edward's parents if they could come in for a few minutes. They said it would be find.

**Jpov**

I was sitting in the living room, playing Wii baseball when my parents, little sister and her friend and his parents came into the living room.

Dad ruffled my hair and said, "I need the TV for a few minutes. Sit down, you might want to watch this".

I sat down on the floor by Rosalie and Edward. I poked Rosalie's side and she poked my back. By the time Dad was done setting up the DVD player I was in a poke war with Edward and Rosalie.

We were in the middle of a laughing fit when we heard the Hannan Montana theme song play over the TV. I looked up in time to see the video of me and Rosalie dancing to Hannah Montana playing on the TV.

I could feel blood rising to my cheeks. Rose and Edward's cheeks were bright red now too. From laughing so hard.

I was never going to live this one down.


	11. Color Blind

**A bit of a time skip. It's October 2000.**

**EmPOV**

I sat in class and watched as the teacher was teaching us fractions. I stared at the work book on my desk and scratched my head. The directions said to make a fraction of how many of the circles were red. There were no red circles that I could see. They all looked the same. Everything looked the same.

To this point I still wasn't sure what red looked like. I had trouble with colours. I couldn't tell them apart. It was so frustrating.

The teachers always noticed me struggling. Today was different. The teacher picked up a phone.

A women knocked on the door and pointed to me. "Emmett, could you follow Ms. Cohan?" the teacher said smiling.

I stood up and followed the lady down the hall into an office.

She asked me to sit at a big table with pages of circles. And the circles were made out of tiny dots. She picked one of the pictures up and asked me to tell her what I saw.

It was a circle made out of dots. I told her. She held up another.

More dots.

After a few minutes she sighed and picked up her phone. I could hear her talking to someone but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

She sat back down and began showing me more circles. After a while my parents came in and they sat down.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Cullen. It's so nice to see you. I was doing a test with Emmett and I wanted to show you what happened and tell you about my results," she said picking up and card with one of those circles.

"Tell me what you see Emmett," she said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"A circle made out of dots! They are all circles made out of dots. And they will alway be circles made out of dots!" I exclaimed, finally tired of this game.

Mom and dad looked at each other. Mom looked me and held up a card.

"Don't you see a picture on this card?" mom said.

I shook I head and said, "no, just a circle".

Mom looked at the woman, her eyes were worried.

"Mrs. Cullen, there's no need to be worried. I am pretty sure your son is color blind. Its not a big deal at all. it just means he will have to pay closer attention in life. Color blindness is extremely common and he can live just as normally as everyone else".

"Can I still play video games?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes, you can do whatever you normally do".

I smiled. I could still play my video games.

**Another chapter. yay!**


End file.
